Playa de Losers
by Jyuoa
Summary: What happens when the campers first arrive at Playa de Losers? A new host reveals everything, plus the kicked off players comment on what's happening on Total Drama Island. Rated T just in case.
1. Ezekiel

A young woman was waiting at Playa de Losers, for any signs of the first person kicked off Total Drama Island. Another girl showed up. "Amanda, we're everything's set up. You're on soon."

"Oh, okay. Thanks, Jennifer." Amanda said. The cameras started up. "Chris, I can't believe you're having me do this." She said to herself before they went on.

"Hello, everyone. I'm Amanda. Welcome to Playa de Losers, the resort where the kicked off contestants of Total Drama Island will be staying. No boats have arrived yet, but we've received word that the first loser is on his way." Then she turned the camera off. "Okay, this is stupid!"

"How much did he pay for this anyway?" Jennifer asked.

"Jen, why are you even here?"

"Chris hired me to be the medical assistant here."

"This so isn't worth eight-fifty an hour." Amanda said. Suddenly, she saw a boat coming into view. "Looks like the first loser is here. Sorry, is that too mean?"

"I doubt Chris would mind." Jennifer said.

A kid with a bad haircut got off. "Yo, what is this place? I thought I was headed on a one-way trip home."

"This is our resort, Playa de Losers." Amanda told him. "Let me guess, Ezekiel, right?"

"Yeah, that's me." The kid said.

"I heard you got booted off due to some sexist comment that you made about the girls on your team." Amanda said.

"Well, how was I supposed to know, eh? I grew up learning that males were stronger and more dominant."

"Okay…" Amanda glanced at Jennifer uncomfortably. "Well, around here the rules are different. You have to respect anyone, besides a girl can do whatever a guy can do."

"Wish I'd learned that a lot sooner."

"Come on, we've got your room all set up." Amanda said. "The next person won't be arriving for at least three to six days, but if you have any questions, come to me or Jen, okay?"

"Alright." Ezekiel went off.

"Well, we'll see you next time." Amanda said. "Okay, we're done for tonight. Now turn that stupid thing off."


	2. Eva

It was about a week before the next person arrived. "Dang, what kind of challenge is Chris doing?" Amanda asked.

"He's seeing how long the campers can stay awake." Ezekiel explained. "The last one standing wins."

"Wow." Amanda said. "At this rate, it'll be midnight before someone gets here."

Suddenly, there was a loud bang on the side of the dock. "Oh, great! I just finished waxing that!" Jennifer moaned.

Amanda and Ezekiel both ran out to see what was going on. They all turned to look at each other and heard another bang. The boat that had arrived sunk into the water. All three residents turned to each other. "Eva." They said.

Amanda was the only one of them to walk over to the dock and talk to her. "Okay, Eva, I understand that you're mad about losing, but taking it out on the hotel isn't going to help."

"I know. My anger got to me and my teammates voted me off." Eva said. "However, it's really they're loss because they just lost they're strongest player."

"That is one way to look at it." Amanda said. "Here's a form I'll need you to sign."

"You want me to take anger management classes?" Eva asked.

"Well, they might help if you participate in a team activity." Amanda said. "Most clubs around have a policy against violence."

"Fine." Eva agreed, signing the form. "Where do I put my gym bag?"

"We have a weight room here and you get your own bedroom. Trust me, they're much nicer than those old cabins at the camp." Eva headed off for inside.

"So, you too, eh?" Ezekiel said.

"Shut it, home-school. I'm still mad about that comment you made the other day."

"Think she'll be okay?" Jennifer asked.

"As long as she takes her anger management lessons, she will be." Amanda told her. "I hope. For everyone's sake."


	3. Noah

It wasn't long for the next loser to arrive. Unfortunately, it was one that nobody wanted to see.

"Well, looks like Chris lied." A guy carrying a book said.

"You must be Noah." Amanda said. "Welcome to our resort."

"Yeah, did Chris hire you or am I being pranked?" Noah asked.

"Well, I was hired, but I am nothing like Chris." Amanda said. "What was with the dodgeball challenge?"

"Yeah, got booted because I wasn't a team player. I told them that sports weren't my thing, but they refused to listen."

"Maybe if you had participated, you wouldn't have cost your team the win." Ezekiel pointed out.

"Hey, Lindsay was the one who got hit twelve times. On accident."

"Still, it was cool to see our team win." Eva said. "The way the Bass turned it around."

"That was pretty cool." Noah admitted.

"You weren't even watching the game! You were reading your book!" Eva pointed out.

"I'm not a fan of sports, I'm on the chess team."

"Well, I think we have a few board games in the lounge."

"Sorry, gotta go back to weight training." Eva said, walking away.

"You know, we also have a small library." Amanda pointed out. "Yo, Jen! Did we make sure all of the books were stacked up?"

"I'm pretty sure we did." Jennifer called from inside.

"So, I guess it's just us." Noah said. "Feel like playing a game?"

"Eh, got nothing better to do, considering Eva's always working out or taking anger management." Ezekiel said. They headed in to play chess, considering it was starting to get cold out.

Amanda looked up at the sky. "If only they could all be as calm and collected once they got here."

"Yeah, but you know they overreact sometimes." Jennifer pointed out. "Come on, let's go by the fireplace. It's awfully cold for a summer night."

"Yeah, makes me start to wonder if Chris is really evil." Amanda said. Jennifer started laughing.


	4. Justin

After the talent show, a model showed up at the resort. "You must be Justin." Amanda said. "It's nice to meet you." The model just gave her a look that made her, Jen, and even Eva nearly faint.

"Nice, the supermodel's arrived." Noah said.

"Please, it was just cause of Heather's doing." Ezekiel pointed out.

"I feel your pain." Eva said. "She tricked me, too."

"Looks like that's one thing you guys have in common."

"Well, that and I realized that modeling isn't a talent." Everyone stared at him in shock.

"Did he just talk?" Eva asked.

"We were on the same team, and he didn't even say one word." Noah pointed out.

"I know, but that was because nobody ever gave me the opportunity." Justin said. "Everyone was always so taken with how I looked."

"Well, who can blame them?" Eva asked. "You so would've made it if it weren't for Heather."

"Why don't you come inside?" Amanda asked. "Your room's already set up." Justin followed her, and was followed by Eva.

"I'm starting to think we are the only guys who act like guys." Noah said.

"I have to agree with you." Ezekiel said.

"Next thing you know, they'll be talking about eye shadow and make-up." Noah said. "Come on, let's go in and play some bored games."

"Sounds like a good idea. Anything to get away from those two."

Up in Justin's room, Eva stepped in the second that Amanda left. "Hey, I wanted to bring you something." She gave him a box. "It's nothing fancy or anything, but since we're in the same boat, I decided, 'why not?'"

"Thanks." Justin said. "You know, you're not like the other girls."

"Well, I'm more into getting into shape." Eva said. "I'll see you around."

"I'll meet you at the pool tomorrow." Justin told her. Eva left the room, smiling.


	5. Katie

A new girl arrived at the resort a couple nights later. She seemed really upset. "Katie, it's okay." Amanda said. "We all know that you and Sadie are tight. Seeing how you're here now, she's bound to be voted off soon and right here with you."

"Really?" Katie asked.

"Of course." Amanda said, though she had no way of knowing. She led her inside, where the rest of the guys were sitting.

"Katie, are you okay?" Eva asked.

"She just got voted off and separated from her best friend." Noah pointed out. "That's why Izzy joined our team in the first place."

"I know, but you guys did get lost in the forest." Ezekiel pointed out.

"I guess I'm not as good at directions as I thought." Katie said. "All that stuff Sadie said last night, it was true. Except for the car thing."

"I can't believe you drove it right through a snack shack." Eva said. "How do you not see it coming?"

"Okay, I said that wasn't true!"

"Yeah, keep saying it all you want. We all know you're lying." Noah said.

"At least I didn't get voted off third." Katie pointed out.

"Guys, please! Let's not get into that again." Amanda said. "Jen and I are still cleaning up from the last time."

"Oh, yeah. That was a total disaster." Noah remembered.

"Besides, we shouldn't be ganging up on each other. We should be helping her cope with what's happened."

"It's just, I'm a little bummed not to have anyone to hang out with until Sadie gets here." Katie admitted. Then Justin came in. "Justin, it's nice to see you again. I liked your performance in the talent competition."

"Thanks. I'm sure you would've been great." Justin said.

"Really? It seemed as if nobody liked our dance." Katie said.

"Well, there were only supposed to be three people on each talent show team." Justin pointed out. "If you and Sadie had been chosen, then your team would only have had two talent acts."

"Wow, who knew you could be so smart?" Katie asked.

"I surprise myself sometimes." Justin said.

"I think she's going to be okay." Eva said as the two walked out of the room.

"Hopefully, she'll pull through." Jennifer said. "Besides, Katie will be happier when Sadie gets here."

"It's almost as if they're twins." Amanda added. "Well, guess we'd better finish cleaning from that argument the other night."

"I really hate this job." Jennifer said.

"I know, but it's not going to clean itself." Amanda pointed out.


	6. Tyler

"Well, I think the next guy is on his way." Amanda said.

"Why do you think Chris wanted us to fill the boat with chickens?" Jennifer asked.

Suddenly, a kid ran off the boat screaming. "I think we just got our answer." Amanda said. "Uh, I'll handle him." She calmly walked over to him. "Tyler, please, get ahold of yourself. Nobody is going to hurt you here."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb anyone. It's just, chickens really freak me out."

"No prob, man." Noah said. "We've all got our fears. And right now, I'm lucky I didn't admit mine to the entire world."

"Okay, let's give him a break, guys." Katie said. "I can totally relate. I have the same fear as Sadie and Lindsay."

"Wasn't Lindsay afraid of walking through a minefield in heels?" Ezekiel asked.

"She changed hers, thinking that a bad haircut was worse." Eva reminded him.

"She can be kind of scatterbrained, but she's so pretty." Tyler pointed out.

"Wow, talk about Total Drama." Katie said. "You like her, don't you?"

"Okay, look, promise you guys won't tell the rest of my team while it's still going." Tyler said. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Okay, Lindsay and I have been meeting each other secretly because our so-called team leaders won't allow us to meet during the competition."

"I don't know, don't you feel bad sneaking around the rest of the team's back?" Ezekiel asked.

"But he's only been doing it because he really likes Lindsay." Katie pointed out. "She is really pretty, though I hope she doesn't replace me as Sadie's new BFF."

"I'm sure she wouldn't." Tyler said. "You two are much closer as friends than Lindsay is. She's a nice person. A little dumb, but nice."

"If she's so nice, why is she on Heather's side?" Eva asked.

"Because Heather's stringing her along." Justin figured. "She's scared of Heather, and thinks that she's her BFF." Everyone stared at him. "What, I pay attention to my competition."

"Wow, and I thought I was embarrassed for knowing everything that happened." Amanda said.

"Isn't that only because Chris hired you?"

"I only do what he says, but I'm nothing like him." Amanda said. "I'm more like an intern that actually gets paid and thinks that he's nothing but a total…" Jen covered her mouth with her hand.

"Hey, how about we have a movie night?" She offered. "We just rented a spy movie." Everyone headed upstairs. "Amanda, try to control your anger or I'll put you in Eva's class."

"Sorry, the guy just makes me so mad." Amanda said.

"I know, but taking it out on them isn't going to help." Jennifer said. "Come on, we better catch up with them."


	7. Izzy or Not?

After a while, things were boring. Everyone was staring at the dock in surprise. "I'm not sure which surprises me more, the fact that the Bass won or that Izzy ran onto the boat to escape the cops." Noah said.

"The boat should've arrived by now." Amanda said.

"Maybe Izzy sank the ship while she was trying to get away." Tyler said. Everyone turned to stare at him. "What? The girl's insane!"

"I think she's kind of nice." Katie said. "It was thanks to her that Sadie and I got on the same team."

"Sure, she's nice, but she's also nuts." Ezekiel said.

"She dressed as a bear and scared everybody on her team." Noah pointed out. "Cause of her, I'm actually glad I got kicked off." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"On another note, notice how close Bridegette and Geoff are getting?" Katie said.

"It does seem like he has a crush on her, but doesn't know how to tell her." Justin added.

"I know that feeling, I used to have a boyfriend."

"I think it was cool how DJ helped the rest of his team win." Eva said. "I had know idea the guy was so strong."

"I guess that's why everyone likes him." Tyler said. "He's strong, but also very kind."

"He is amazing."

"I find it weird that he adopted a rabbit he found in the wild as a pet." Noah said. "Shouldn't someone like a vet check it for rabbies or something first?"

"It's just a little bunny." Katie pointed out. "Besides, I think it's kind of cute."

"I wouldn't mind taking care of it." Jennifer said. "You see, my dream is to be a vet and take care of animals."

"That's cool." Amanda said. "I had a pet bunny once myself."

"What happened to it?" Katie asked.

"I'll save that story for another time." Amanda said. "Well, there's no sign of Izzy. Maybe we should head back inside."

"Hi!" Everyone screamed in surprise.

"Izzy, don't sneak up on us like that!" Amanda told her. "Please, just sit down somewhere before I call the cops on you."

"Okay, okay, sorry." Izzy said. "If you need me, I'll be over there." She headed off for the bushes.

"Okay, I say we set up a watch on this girl." Jennifer said, gathering everyone into a huddle. "We all sleep in shifts and keep an eye on crazy girl." Everyone nodded.

"Jen, come on." Amanda said. "I have to make some calls to make sure the cops don't find her here. If they do, all of us will get fired and Chris will be really mad."

"Okay." The others started debating who should take the first watch.


	8. Cody

A few nights later, Amanda went out in person to try and find the next person. Back at the resort, everyone was waiting in concern. "You don't think Amanda fell off the boat, do you?"

"No way, she's really careful about that." Noah pointed out.

"Besides, I know she can handle herself." Jennifer reassured them. "Once, I saw her actually take down one of those sharks."

"Wow, looks like she's more tough than we thought." Eva said.

"As you can tell, she has a really kind side." Jennifer said. "She'll be back any minute." Sure enough, the boat pulled up to the dock and Amanda wheeled the next person in.

"Whoa!" Tyler said. "That's interesting." A muffled sound came from the bandages.

"He got attacked by a bear, idiot!" Eva said.

"Come on, Cody." Amanda said. "I'll get you some help." She went over to Jennifer. "Jen, think you can take care of him until he fully recovers?"

"No problem." Jennifer said.

"I'll go check on the others." Amanda said. She entered the lobby area. "Okay, listen up. As you know, Cody's in pretty bad shape. Please, don't ask him any questions while he's in recovery. Not like we'd be able to understand what he's saying, anyway."

"I can't believe he got beaten up by a bear."

"I think Beth was cool to stand up to Heather." Eva said. "It's about time she realized that she was a back-stabber."

"I hope Lindsay figures it out, soon." Tyler said. "Then again, she is a little slow."

"It was kind of weird considering that they kept shooting each other." Ezekiel said. "Considering that three of them were on the same team, you know?"

"Yeah, I don't get way girls always get into stupid fights like that." Noah said.

"I've seen some pretty nasty things backstage during fashion shows." Justin said. "If anyone knows a lot about how nasty girl fights can get, it's me."

"And that's not counting the part where LeShawna hit Heather by accident." Katie pointed out.

In the nurses office, Jennifer watched over Cody. "I'm sorry that this happened. Luckily, we've got better medical supplies here than at the camp. According to this notice, you'll be out of this cast soon."

Back in the lobby, the others were talking about Cody. "I wonder if he'll be okay." Katie said.

"Of course he will. We're all here and we got over it." Justin said.

"I think he's pretty cool, the way he helped Gwen and Trent that time." Tyler said.

"Yeah, that was really nice of him." Katie agreed.

"In a way, he's sort of like Amanda." Jennifer told them, walking into the room. "It's almost like he's her brother or whatever. He'll make a good resort manager someday."

"So how do you know Amanda, anyway?" Ezekiel asked.

"We've been friends since high school." Jennifer explained. "I don't really want to bore you with the details, so I'm going to go back and check on your friend." She got up.

"She doesn't really talk much, does she?"

"But she is good at helping us cope."


	9. Beth

Amanda waited as Beth got off the boat and onto the dock. "I can't believe what I did to my team."

"I can't believe you weren't around to hear Chris' warning." Ezekiel said.

"Excuse me if I had to use the bathroom!"

"Okay, guys! Calm down." Amanda said. "As if it wasn't enough struggling to get Cody out of that body cast. It's like they used extra-strength bandages."

"You're telling me." Eva said. "I actually had to go in there and help yank them off along with half the guys here."

"Well, we all wanted him to get better." Beth said. "We all felt bad after he got kicked off and mauled by a bear. The only bright side about being here is that I'm not around Heather."

"I hear that." Noah said. The others agreed.

"How is Cody, anyway?" Tyler asked.

"He's fine." Jennifer said. "Still in a little pain, but it's nothing serious."

"Yo, what's up?" Everyone turned as Cody walked out. "Hey, Beth."

"Cody, I'm so glad you're okay!" She said, hugging him.

"Uh, you're making it kind of hard for me to breathe."

"Sorry." She let go. "The rest of the team was worried about you after you were attacked."

"Hey, it was nothing." Cody said. "I've recovered from worse."

"Yeah, like your crushes?" Katie asked.

"Katie, sometimes you really talk too much." Noah pointed out.

"It's no big deal. I've had a few girlfriends before." Cody explained.

"It's good to be around people who are nice." Beth said. "I am so sick of Heather and her bossy ways."

"Well, as long as she's not the next one to go, we won't be seeing her around here for another." Amanda said.

"She was really bossy in the challenge today." Noah agreed.

"I can't believe she got locked in the fridge!" Everyone started laughing.

"Sadie did pretty well helping out our team." Katie said. "We took a cooking class together. She was the best student. However, I didn't do so well."

"It's hard to be compared to others sometimes." Justin pointed out. "I'm constantly being compared to other models and celebrities."

"Well, being on Total Drama Island has made all of us celebrities." Cody said. "I read this article about it."

"At least we can relax without Chris bothering us for a change." Noah said. Everyone agreed with him.

"Well, I say we head back inside and watch a movie." Amanda said. "It'll take your mind off Heather and Chris." Everyone headed back in.

"Which one did you rent this time?" Jennifer asked.

"The one about those teen popstars." Amanda said. "I love that hip-hop number they do."

"I hope they don't gang up on us." Jen went back inside to check on them.


	10. Sadie

Amanda waited as Beth got off the boat and onto the dock. "I can't believe what I did to my team."

"I can't believe you weren't around to hear Chris' warning." Ezekiel said.

"Excuse me if I had to use the bathroom!"

"Okay, guys! Calm down." Amanda said. "As if it wasn't enough struggling to get Cody out of that body cast. It's like they used extra-strength bandages."

"You're telling me." Eva said. "I actually had to go in there and help yank them off along with half the guys here."

"Well, we all wanted him to get better." Beth said. "We all felt bad after he got kicked off and mauled by a bear. The only bright side about being here is that I'm not around Heather."

"I hear that." Noah said. The others agreed.

"How is Cody, anyway?" Tyler asked.

"He's fine." Jennifer said. "Still in a little pain, but it's nothing serious."

"Yo, what's up?" Everyone turned as Cody walked out. "Hey, Beth."

"Cody, I'm so glad you're okay!" She said, hugging him.

"Uh, you're making it kind of hard for me to breathe."

"Sorry." She let go. "The rest of the team was worried about you after you were attacked."

"Hey, it was nothing." Cody said. "I've recovered from worse."

"Yeah, like your crushes?" Katie asked.

"Katie, sometimes you really talk too much." Noah pointed out.

"It's no big deal. I've had a few girlfriends before." Cody explained.

"It's good to be around people who are nice." Beth said. "I am so sick of Heather and her bossy ways."

"Well, as long as she's not the next one to go, we won't be seeing her around here for another." Amanda said.

"She was really bossy in the challenge today." Noah agreed.

"I can't believe she got locked in the fridge!" Everyone started laughing.

"Sadie did pretty well helping out our team." Katie said. "We took a cooking class together. She was the best student. However, I didn't do so well."

"It's hard to be compared to others sometimes." Justin pointed out. "I'm constantly being compared to other models and celebrities."

"Well, being on Total Drama Island has made all of us celebrities." Cody said. "I read this article about it."

"At least we can relax without Chris bothering us for a change." Noah said. Everyone agreed with him.

"Well, I say we head back inside and watch a movie." Amanda said. "It'll take your mind off Heather and Chris." Everyone headed back in.

"Which one did you rent this time?" Jennifer asked.

"The one about those teen popstars." Amanda said. "I love that hip-hop number they do."

"I hope they don't gang up on us." Jen went back inside to check on them.


	11. Courtney

Amanda watched as Courtney stepped off the boat. "I can't believe this happened."

"I somehow doubt your team voted you off, but I can't change the rules and regulations." Amanda explained. "You were they're best chance at winning, given you would've stayed at least a few more weeks."

"Thanks." Courtney said. She looked down at the little wooden skull she was carrying. "I'll be cheering for you, Duncan." They headed inside.

"That challenge must've been pretty hard." Ezekiel said.

"It was. You have no idea how tired I got holding up that canoe."

"Yeah, I doubt that Sadie or I would've lasted long in that one." Katie agreed.

"I'm just glad it's over with. Sure, I may have been kicked off, but it sure beats camp. That place is already like a prison." Courtney said.

"You're telling me." Beth said. "At least you didn't get pulled into Heather's alliance."

"That girl is just plain mean. I still can't believe she read Gwen's diary during the talent show."

"Sabotaging your own team just to win is downright low." Eva agreed.

"You can say that again." Cody said.

"Anyway, I don't understand why I'm here." Courtney said. "I know my team would never vote me off."

"Unless they were trying to get payback." Noah said before being elbowed by Katie. "What?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Courtney asked.

"One sec." Katie said. She and the others gathered in a huddle in one side. "We can't tell her the real reason she was kicked off yet. We all know why we were, but we didn't tell each other right away."

"Right, my bad." Noah said.

"Let's just keep it between us. She's not ready to know yet." Tyler said. They all glanced back over at Courtney. She was looking at her wooden skull.

"Where did you get that?" Beth asked. "It's kind of creepy."

"I know, but it's still kind of cool at the same time." Courtney said. "I was thinking of turning it into a pendant."

"Did Duncan give it to you?" Sadie asked.

"Right as the boat left."

"Who knew he was so into the A-type?" Ezekiel asked.

"I think it's sweet." Katie said. "Besides, I could tell he was totally into you." Courtney blushed.

"Guys, cut it out. You're embarrassing her." Cody pointed out.

"It's not as embarrassing as your crush on Gwen." Beth said.

"That's different. Sure, she's cool, but she's not into me." Cody reminded them. "She said she'd rather stay friends. For now, at least."

"He might not be my type, exactly, but for some reason, I feel attracted to him." Courtney admitted.

"You know that saying, opposites attract." Katie pointed out. "That's totally the case here."

"Maybe…" Courtney said. "I'm going to head to my room. It's been a long time since I've had some privacy."

Jennifer was looking at the sky outside. "Jen, what are you doing out here?" Amanda asked. "It's really cold."

"Just watching the stars."

"We should get inside. It's getting kind of late." Amanda pointed out.

"Be there in a minute." Jen said. She looked up at the sky one last time before heading to in.


	12. Harold

It wasn't long before Harold arrived at the resort. However, nobody was ready to welcome him. "Well, if it isn't the little traitor." Eva said.

"What?"

"We all know you got Courtney kicked off. That was so uncool." Amanda explained.

"I know, but Duncan wouldn't stop bothering me."

"Did you think that by voting off his girl you'd be hurting both of them? What did Courtney ever do to you?" Jennifer asked.

"Okay, I think he gets it." Amanda told her.

"If I were you, I'd hide if Courtney shows up." Tyler was saying. "She's really steamed about it."

"Where is Courtney, anyway?" Harold wondered. "I was going to apologize as soon as I could."

"She's up in her room, calling her lawyers." Amanda said. "She's trying to sue because of 'wrongful termination'."

"Well, how would you feel if someone switched the votes and booted you off?" Cody pointed out. "Hate to say it, but if Courtney does find you, you're toast, dude."

"Thanks. If anyone cares, I'll be upstairs." Harold left the room.

"I think we were a little too hard on him, guys." Katie said.

"True, but after Courtney getting unfairly kicked off, we had to take her side." Ezekiel said. "Besides, the rest of us were voted off fair and square."

"Hate to admit it, but home-school has a point." Eva told them.

"True, but I understand what he's went through." Beth said. "I get picked on a lot because I'm smart. Plus I had to deal with Heather on the island."

"That probably was nowhere near as bad as what Harold went through." Sadie said. "Though I have to admit, part of me does feel sorry for him."

"I still can't believe he had a crush on LeShawna." Noah said. "That seems a little strange, considering they have nothing in common."

"Hard to believe he even has feelings for someone considering he voted someone else's girlfriend off." Eva stated.

"Hey, enough trash-talking." Amanda said. "I know we argue from time to time, but we need to respect others. I get that you're all mad at Harold, but don't take it out on someone else's misery."

"You know, I learned this new dance move the other day." Katie said. "I could show you guys."

"Thanks, but I think we should just keep a watch on Courtney, in case she tries to kill him." Justin told them.

"That's not a bad idea." Beth said. "Okay, here's what we do…"


	13. Eva Again

A few weeks later, Amanda was searching for the group outside. "Hey, guys!" She called. "I just got a fax from Chris. They want Eva and Izzy back on the show."

"Where the heck is Izzy, anyway?" Courtney asked.

"We haven't seen her since she showed up. She must still be evading the RCMP." Katie figured.

"Well, looks like they're giving Eva a second chance."

"Please, remember what you learned and try not to get kicked off again." Amanda told her.

"It's fine, I'll try to control myself." Eva said.

Later that same evening, the boat docked in and Eva was back. "Oh, dear." Amanda said. "Jen, help me out here."

"Dang, they didn't have to tie her up." Courtney said.

"Yeah, I think we better help. We don't want to be on her bad side right now." Noah pointed out. The others rushed over. After a couple of hours, they finally got Eva out.

"Finally. My whole body was starting to cramp in there." She said.

"You did really well in that challenge." Courtney told her. "There's no way I would've lasted long."

"I doubt even Noah could handle it, no offense." Cody said.

"None taken, and you wouldn't have been able to handle it, either." Noah pointed out.

"Guys, please!" Amanda said. "Let's not start insulting each other."

"Actually, none of us would've been able to handle that challenge." Beth said. "I mean, if any of us could handle it, do you think we'd all be here?" Everyone was staring at her.

"She does have a point there." Harold said from behind the bush.

"Harold? Is that you?" Beth whispered.

"Shh! I'm trying to stay hidden, remember."

"Then stop talking!"

"Why are you talking to a bush?" Sadie asked.

"Uh, I like talking to plants." Beth told them.

"Okay." Jennifer said. "Anyway, we're having another movie night." Everyone groaned and headed back in for the night.

"Who's idea was it to hold a film night every Tuesday?" Amanda asked.

"That was your idea."

"Whatever." They walked in to join the others.


	14. Trent

The next evening, Trent showed up. "Hey, man. It's nice to meet you." Amanda said. "I'm sorry about what happened."

"Hey, it's not your fault." Trent said. He tried to smile, but Amanda knew he was still miserable.

"I'll just show you up to your room." Amanda said. "Feel free to join the others when your ready."

The others came in. "Man, Heather's turned into a real two-faced backstabbing witch." Eva said.

"Yeah!" Everyone agreed.

"That was just plain mean!" Beth agreed. "I mean, this time she hurt two people just to win."

"Not to mention she tried to break up Gwen and Trent." Courtney pointed out. "Even I would never go that far just to win."

"So true." Katie said.

"I can't believe what she did. That's a new low, even for her." Tyler said. "Not to mention, she cheated to get her key."

"There was nothing in the rules that said that the other contestants couldn't help." Courtney pointed out.

"She has a point." Cody said.

"Yeah, besides, Gwen and Lindsay had help getting their keys." Beth added.

"Actually, if LeShawna hadn't started talking, Trent probably wouldn't be here now." Noah said.

"Guys, he's upset enough." Katie said. "The last thing he needs is to be reminded. So nobody bring up what happened." Everyone nodded.

Trent came out of his room. "Hey." Harold was standing there.

"What are you doing here, man?" Trent asked.

"Hiding from Courtney. She's really steamed at me for tampering with votes and getting her kicked off."

"Wait, that was you? I thought Heather had something to do with it."

"She was on your team, not mine." Harold pointed out.

"I still can't believe I fell for that." Trent said. "It was so awful, how could have thought Gwen didn't like me?"

"It wasn't your fault. Heather was messing with your mind. Plus, I saw the way she looks at you while you play guitar. She really loves your music."

"You know, for the strangest guy on the island, you sure know a lot about this."

"Well, I may not be strong in relationships, but when it comes to others, I'm always there to lend support."

"Thanks, and good luck with hiding."

"I just know things will work out." Harold said as Trent started down the hall.

Jennifer was sitting at the edge of the dock. "Why is it that almost every night, you're out here alone?" Jen looked up. Amanda was standing there.

"It's nothing. Just need some alone time now and then."

"You know you can tell me anything, I won't say anything to the others."

"Well, it's just…" Jennifer was inturrupted by the sound of a guitar. "What the…"

"Trent." Amanda realized. "You know how he is."

"Yeah," Jennifer said. "Guess I should be heading back in. See you later." Amanda went in shortly afterward, wondering why Jen always seemed so lonely.


	15. Bridgette

Amanda was nervous, waiting by the dock. Bridgette stepped off the boat. "Hey, Bridge. Nice to have you here."

"Can you do something about this?" Bridgette asked.

"No problem, we're already ahead of you." Jennifer said. "We filled the hot tub with tomato juice. Plus, the others are staying inside because of movie night. This week, we rented a film that Chris directed just to give them break."

"Between you and me, that movie's horrible." Amanda whispered.

"Thanks." Bridgette said.

The others were inside, talking about things. "Where do you think Bridgette is?" Katie asked.

"She's taking a tomato juice bath." Courtney reminded her. "She got sprayed by a group of skunks, remember?"

"I feel bad for her." Cody said. "Reminds me of when I got kicked off because of my body cast."

"Well, that and the fact that you weren't really much competition." Sadie said. "No offense."

"None taken."

"Well, we're all here now. Well, minus three people, but still." Beth pointed out.

"Yeah, where is Trent, anyway?" Noah asked.

"He's still a little broken up about Gwen." Cody told them. "We need to give him a little time."

Bridgette was relaxing in the hot tub tomato juice mix. She heard the faint sound of a guitar playing. She recognized the tune from the talent show back at camp. She got up and was wrapped in a towel. She saw a light coming from the window. "Trent? Is that you?"

"Bridgette, sorry about what happened." Trent said.

"What are you doing here?"

"This is where all the kicked-off contestants are sent." Another voice said.

"Harold?" Bridgette asked. "Why aren't you guys with the others?"

"Well, I'm still upset about that little mix-up. I come up here to play and get my mind off it. You're not still mad, are you?"

"Of course not." Bridgette said. "If anyone's the enemy, it's Heather."

"And I'm hiding from Courtney." Harold said.

"Why?"

"Because he's the one who got her kicked off. He messed with the votes." Trent explained.

"Uh, I knew it!" Bridgette said. "There's no way any of us would've voted her off. Even I liked having her as a leader, despite her harshness."

"I'm sorry." Harold said. "But don't tell her where I am."

"Fine, but she'll find you sooner or later." Bridgette pointed out.

"So, how are things with Geoff?" Trent asked. She blushed.

"Well, he's really incredible." Bridgette said. "I think he may be the one for me. I'll catch you later." She walked back to the hot tub.

Amanda went out to the dock. "I see you're out here again. This seems to be you're favorite hiding spot."

"What can I say? I love being out by water." Jennifer said.

"You were trying to tell me something the other night." Amanda said. "About why you're always out here alone."

"Before I came out here, I had a boyfriend." Jennifer explained. "We'd spend all of our time on the beach together. Coming out here reminds me of him."

"You never told me that." Amanda said. "You never even told me you had a boyfriend."

"I meant to, but…" Jennifer began. "I felt that I needed to keep it to myself."

"I'm you're best friend and I get concerned about you, Jen." Amanda said. "You just seemed so lonely out here every night."

"I'm not lonely." Jen said. She held a small locket close to her heart. "I'm in love."

"Jen…" Amanda decided to head back in. "Looks like you have more in common with the others than I realized."

"I just hope I can see you again." Jen said, looking at the picture. She closed it and leaned back on the dock.


	16. Lindsay

Around nightfall, the boat docked. Lindsay stepped onto the dock. "Whoa, is this some kind of spa?"

"Sort of." Amanda told her. "We're glad to have you here with us. I feel bad about how it went down with you and Heather."

"I should've known, but she was pretending to be my friend." Lindsay said. "She's such a two-faced, backstabbing, lying little…"

"Okay, how about we get the others out here?" Amanda asked. The rest of the ex-contestants stepped out.

"Lindsay, you're here." Bridgette said.

"I really missed having you guys around." Lindsay said. "It's good to know there are some real friends I can count on."

"You told off Heather, that was amazing." Beth said.

"About time she heard it from someone." Eva said. "You know, you're smarter than we gave you credit for."

"I've been wanting to say that to her for a long time." Courtney added.

"Believe me, all of us have." Katie said.

"Yeah." Sadie agreed.

"Nice to have someone finally have the guts to stand up to her." Ezekiel said. Everyone stared at him like he was crazy.

"But he's right, you stood up to her and told her off in front of everybody." Trent pointed out.

"It's good to know that someone was able to speak what everyone was thinking." Cody said.

Tyler made his way through the crowd. "Wow, Lindsay. You're even more beautiful than I remembered."

"Tyler?" Lindsay could feel herself blushing.

"You were awesome out there, girl." Jennifer said.

"Thanks." Lindsay said.

"So, how did it feel to tell her off like that?" Katie asked.

"It felt good. I was really upset and angry because she led me on for so long. I really thought we were friends, but now I see why Gwen and LeQuisha can't stand her."

"I told her off during the paintball challenge." Beth said. "I realized that I didn't like her at all, she's always so bossy and mean."

"If I ever see her face-to-face again I will shave off all her hair." Lindsay said. Now everyone was staring at her.

"Hate to break it to you, Linds, but that goes against our rules and regulations." Amanda said.

"But at least you can hang out with us." Bridgette said. "Come on, I rented a surfing movie the other night."

"Sounds fun, I'll catch up with you in a minute." Lindsay said.

"Well, we'd better give them some privacy." Trent said. Amanda and Jen followed them in.

"I never thought I'd see you again." Lindsay said once the others were back inside.

"Well, I did kind of wimp out." Tyler admitted.

"But you keep trying no matter how bad you are at something."

"Now that's the Lindsay I remember." Tyler said. Lindsay got up on her toes and kissed him.

The others were having a sing-along with Trent playing the guitar when they walked in. "Hey, guys." Bridgette said.

"Sorry we took so long." Lindsay said

"It's cool. We were just hanging out."

"Well, I'm going to my room." Jennifer told them. "I feel like I'm coming down with something."

"Hope you feel better soon." Amanda said.

"Thanks." Jennifer said. After she left, Bridgette started the movie.


	17. DJ

Late one night, DJ showed up. "Dude, do you have any idea what time it is?" Amanda asked.

"Hey, I don't control when Chris holds the bonfire ceremony." DJ pointed out.

"That challenge was really rough. You may just want to take it easy tonight." Jennifer said. "I'll lead you to you're room. By the way, I think something followed you back from camp." DJ looked down, a little nervous because of the horror challenge.

"Bunny, you came?" DJ picked him up.

"My friend Jennifer here is studying to be a vet someday." Amanda told him. "She'll look after him while you settle in."

"Thanks." DJ said.

The next day, the others were hanging out by the pool. "DJ, it's great to see you again!" Bridgette said. He looked around.

"It's awesome to see all of you again." DJ said.

"That was the most messed up challenge I've seen so far." Katie said.

"You're telling me." Tyler said. "I'm almost glad I was kicked off after seeing that one."

"Me, too." Lindsay agreed.

"Oh, yeah." Bridgette said.

"I'm so with you guys." Cody said.

"I'm glad that Gwen made it out okay." Trent said. "When it turned out that there was a real killer there, I got really scared."

"Trust me, nothing was scarier than seeing Heather in that facial mask." DJ said.

"She's scary and ugly enough without it." Beth said.

"Not to mention she totally deserved that one." Lindsay said.

"That challenge was almost as hard as the one where we had to go up against our fears." DJ told them.

"That one actually wasn't too bad." Cody said.

"Coming from the guy who got covered in garbage." Bridgette reminded him.

"Well, that one was a little hard." Courtney admitted. "Granted, Tyler, Bridgette, and I couldn't face our fears head on."

"At least you tried." Noah pointed out.

"Anyway, I can't believe Geoff bailed on me back there."

"Well, he's not exactly the sharpest tool if you know what I mean." Bridgette pointed out. "But he is kind of cute, and he's really nice."

"Sounds like you've got a crush on him." Sadie said.

"Give her break, you two." Tyler said.

"Duncan just continues to amaze me." Courtney said. "Did you see the way he took Chef down?"

"Yeah, actually, we all saw it." Eva said. "Still, even I'm impressed by him."

"He gives cool a totally new meaning." Trent said.

"Yeah, he's pretty tough. But he's easy to get along with, even if he is really harsh sometimes." DJ said.

"I kind of feel bad for Gwen, though. Nobody listened to her." Courtney said. "I mean, she was trying to do the right thing: Taking the lead and trying to protect the others from getting hunted down."

"It seems like nobody followed the rules at all." Trent agreed.

"If I were there, I so would've taken her advice." Lindsay said. The others agreed.

"Then again, it's hard to always pay attention when Chris comes up with ideas out of nowhere." DJ said.

"If you ask me, you guys would've stood a chance had everyone not left." Noah pointed out.

"If everyone stayed together, minus Heather maybe, we would've been able to figure this out and come with a plan to take Chef down." DJ said.

"But we're all here now. And we'll so be cheering our friends on the island." Bridgette pointed out.

"Wait, we're one ex short." DJ noticed. "Where's Harold?"

"For his sake, he better hope that I don't find him." Courtney said.

"He booted her off, so he's hiding." Bridgette whispered to DJ.

"Okay, let's try not to get on her bad side." Cody said. "I'll see you later." Everyone headed in their separate directions.


	18. Izzy

Izzy appeared by the resort instantly. "Izzy, couldn't you have just taken the boat instead?" Amanda asked. "We've been standing at the dock for an hour waiting for you."

"Sorry, couldn't help it!" Izzy pointed out.

"As long as she didn't bring the tranqulizer gun, we're safe." Eva said.

"Yeah, my aim isn't very good." Izzy admitted.

"You hit everything except a deer." Noah pointed out.

"I can't believe you shot Heather in the butt!" Lindsay laughed. "That was so funny!"

"Well, it's good to know I can help take down my enemies." Izzy said.

"Yeah, I don't know about you, but we better get going." Jennifer said. "This time, we better be sure to keep you where everyone can see you, just so you don't go running off again."

"Relax, I'm staying this time." Izzy said. "It's in my contract."

"Did you find any of the challenges really hard or anything?" Bridgette asked.

"Not really, except for the one where I had to ride in an airplane." Izzy said. "That one was scary."

"Yeah, that was a tricky one for all of us." Courtney admitted.

"Anyway, I heard you had some interesting dance moves." Katie said. "Think you can show us sometime?"

"Sure." Izzy said. "But you may want to move any breakable objects."

"On second thought, maybe we should just sit down and relax." Amanda said. "Chris will kill us if we break any delicate materials."

"Okay." Izzy said. Some of them went back inside, but most of them sat by the pool.

"So, how's it going with Owen?" Bridgette asked.

"Why would you ask something like that?"

"Because it seems as if you like him." Trent said.

"I don't like him. Well, I did, but that was before he left me for dead in the serial killer challenge." Izzy said.

"You know how he is when he gets scared. Remember that time you dressed as a bear?"

"Yeah, that probably wasn't the joke ever." Izzy said. "But at least I'm over it."

"You sure?" Bridgette asked.

"Please, Owen's a good friend, but I prefer to go single for now." Izzy said. "After all, who needs guys anyway?"

"How can you say that? I couldn't dream of living without Tyler." Lindsay said. "Well, if I can find him. Oh, thanks for trying to help, by the way. You know, back in the key search?"

"No problem. My aunt owns a bee farm, so I knew how to handle them." Izzy explained.

"Wow, that's amazing." Trent said.

"Hey, what's Harold doing in the…" Bridgette put her hand over Izzy's mouth.

"Courtney's after him for tampering with the votes, so we're trying to keep it on the DL here." Bridgette told her.

"Right, got it." Izzy said.

"Where did you see him?" Courtney asked.

"On the roof!" Everyone stared at Izzy.

"There's no way he could've gotten up there. There's no way up there from the inside or outside." Courtney said.

"Yeah, and I'm still not being traced by the RCMP." Izzy said. "It couldn't hurt to check."

"Whatever. He has to come down sometime." Courtney said. "See you." She headed back inside.

"That was impressive, even more than Heather's deception." Beth said.

"Hey, just trying to help." Izzy said.

"Well, maybe next time you can help by staying quiet." Amanda said. "Come on, we've set up a game of cards in the lobby."

"I'm in." Izzy said.

"Told you that would work." Jennifer said. "Had to do something to keep crazy girl busy."

"Nice." Noah said.

"Well, we do what we can." Amanda said. "Let's go. It's lights out in ten minutes."


	19. Geoff

Amanda watched as the boat docked in. "Geoff, always nice to see you."

"Thanks." Geoff said, stepping onto the dock. The others were all outside because it was a clear night.

"Yo, Geoff!" DJ waved.

"Hey, man. Great to see you." Geoff said. "This place is so cool."

"I know." DJ said.

"What was it like being handcuffed to Gwen?" Courtney asked.

"Do you mind? We were talking." DJ pointed out.

"Sorry, I was just saying what we were all thinking." Courtney said.

"It wasn't that terrible. She's really not as bad as you think." Geoff told them.

"Did she…I don't know…ever mention me?" Trent asked.

"Not that I'm sure of. Then again, hardly anyone at camp talks about you guys." Geoff said. "Well, except Duncan maybe. He seems to have a thing for Courtney." Courtney blushed, remembering that he carved their initials in a heart on the wooden head.

"That's so romantic." Lindsay said.

"Makes me wish I had a boyfriend." Beth said.

"I still can't believe LeShawna opened her trap about Bunny." Courtney said.

"Still, that was really nice of him." DJ said. "Besides, he's been my friend way before that happened."

"I'm surprised Heather didn't pull one of her stunts for once." Eva said.

"Well, she was handcuffed to Owen the whole time." Tyler pointed out. "Hard to run off and pull something when you're handcuffed to someone else."

"Good point." Cody said.

"I should know. One time, I got handcuffed to this guy…" Izzy began.

"Uh, don't you ever stop talking. You're worse than Katie and Sadie." Noah said.

"Hey!" They both stared at Noah.

"My bad, forgot you two were standing there." In all the commotion, nobody had noticed that Geoff had disappeared.

Bridgette walked out by the dock, only to find him sitting there. "Geoff?" He got up and turned to face her.

"Bridgette."

"I'm glad you're here. Not that I wasn't cheering for you, but it's good to see you in person." She corrected herself.

"I really missed you, babe." Geoff said.

"You know, the last time we saw each other, we were on the dock." Bridgette said. "Here we are again."

"You're right." Geoff realized.

"I heard you're apology a few weeks ago. It was really…"

"Stupid?"

"No, I was touched." Bridgette said. "I never stopped thinking about you."

"Well, you were the prettiest girl on the island." Geoff told her. Bridgette walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. "Whoa. What was that for?"

"That's my way of saying thanks." Bridgette said. "We should probably get back to the others." They walked back to the hotel, holding hands.

Jennifer smiled as she watched them. "Jen, were you watching them?"

"What? No." Jennifer said. "That would be an invasion of privacy."

"Hey, I'm sure you're boyfriend will call." Amanda said. Jennifer blushed and headed back in.


	20. LeShawna

LeShawna was really surprised and confused when she got to the resort, granted Chris had to film there. "What the heck is goin' on here?" She asked.

"Ask you're friends." Chris told her.

"Okay, Chris, you're kinda on my territory now." Amanda said. "So either leave now and head back to your show or I'll email the entire globe that picture of you dancing."

"Alright, I'm going!"

At the pool, there was a huge overhead banner that read 'We're sorry, LeShawna.' "Is this supposed to be some kind of welcome home party?"

"Sort of." Geoff said, looking kind of down. They all were.

"It was our fault that you got voted off." Bridgette explained. "Chris tricked us."

"Not to mention now Heather's in the final four." Katie pointed out.

"Just great!" Courtney said. "We had a chance to get Heather kicked off and we end up booting LeShawna instead!"

"Weren't you one of the people who said her name?" Noah pointed out.

"It doesn't matter who said it, she's here now." Amanda reminded them. "As much as I'd like to change Chris' twisted rules, I can't. I'll get fired."

"Well, we all feel awful about it." Lindsay said.

"Don't sweat it, homegirl." LeShawna told her. "I don't know how much longer I would've lasted in that dump. Sure, I'll miss Gwen and Duncan, but Heather is the last person I'd ever befriend on this planet."

"I can't believe nobody told you that this time we were voting the person off." Sadie said.

"Well, wouldn't that ruin the surprise?" Katie asked.

"Good point." Sadie said.

"So, did Gwen ever talk about me?" Trent asked.

"Sometimes, she's not mad at you anymore." LeShawna told him. "But you should probably talk to her in person."

"Thanks, I will if I get the chance." Trent said. "And sorry about this."

"No problem. I may as well enjoy myself while it lasts." LeShawna said.

"You should check out the built-in spa. It's amazing." Lindsay told her.

"I'm there." LeShawna said.

"Can I come too?" Beth asked. "I've been trying to get my nails done for weeks."

"No problem." They headed inside.

"Uh, guys? Mind getting this thing off me?" Harold asked.

"You kind of deserved it." Ezekiel said. "And Courtney's still really ticked."

"We might as well help him. He won't be able to get up to his room with that pole strapped to him." Jennifer said. She strained as she tried to pull it off. "Eva, DJ, I'm going to need some help." They managed to get the pole off him. He went flying right into the wall.

"Oops." Eva said.

"You're way stronger than you look." DJ said.

"Thanks, I work out a lot." Eva explained.

"You okay, dude?" Geoff asked as he and some of the other guys tried to help him up.

"Fine." Harold said, using Cody's arm to pull himself up.

"Ow!" Cody yelled. "Watch it, I got burned."

"Sorry."

"Well, I'll take Cody and Harold to the nurse's station to make sure they didn't get hurt too badly." Jennifer said. "I'll also be bringing Bunny in to make sure he recovers okay."

"Sorry about that, little guy." DJ said. "I'll try to be more careful." Jennifer led the guys inside, carrying Bunny in her hands.

"I guess we should get in before it gets too late." Trent said.

"You think you could play one more song?" Bridgette asked. The others were in agreement with her.

"Well, it's a work in progress." Trent explained. He started playing his guitar. Everyone sat down and listened.

"That was amazing." Courtney said.

"Hey, I do what I can." Trent said.

"Okay, guys." Amanda told them. "It's been a long night. We should be heading in." They all went back inside.


	21. Duncan

A couple weeks later, Duncan showed up. "Duncan, it's good to see you." Amanda said.

"Thanks." Duncan said.

"Hey, man!" DJ waved him over. Geoff was with him.

"Guys, great to see you again." Duncan said. "Have you been having fun without me?"

"It's never a full party without you, man." Geoff said.

"Man, I can't believe I fell for the girls dirty tricks." Duncan said.

"I can't believe my friend teamed up with that snake, Heather." LeShawna said.

"And I can't believe you let Heather come onto you like that!" Courtney yelled.

"Please, we don't need a repeat of the lamp pole incident." Harold said.

"You did that?" Duncan asked.

"It took nearly three of us to get it off him." Eva said. "Amanda almost called the electrician."

"Well, let's try to keep ourselves in one peace." Cody said. "When we do return home, we don't want to be injured."

"Uh, Cody, that's my job." Jennifer said.

"You seemed to get along with Gwen during the horror challenge." Lindsay said.

"Well, she's cool, but she's practically always buried in that sketch pad of hers." Duncan said.

"I think you should've won." Courtney said. "But, it's also nice to see you again."

"I still don't know how you got kicked off, but at least we're here again." Duncan said. "Man, I am never teaming up with Owen again."

"The dude's cool and all, but there are some limits." Geoff agreed.

"I think it was totally unfair that Chef kicked you off." Lindsay said. "If you were still on the island…"

"Hey, I think I saw Justin in the hot tub." Trent said. Almost all of the girls ran off.

"Is he really there?"

"Nah, just wanted to give her something else to talk about." Trent said.

"Dude, that is so cool." Duncan said, giving him a high-five.

"Almost like you." Courtney said. "Did I say that aloud?"

"Yes, you did." Duncan said. The then noticed something by her neck. "Is that the little skull I gave you?"

"Yeah, I wanted to hold it close to me. In case I never saw you again." Courtney said, blushing.

"You know I never stopped thinking about you on the island. Except maybe when Chris was trying to kill us." Duncan said.

"Good point." Bridgette said. "I can't wait for all this to be over. I've been dying to return home and catch some decent waves."

"Yeah, I know how you feel." Trent said. "I'd like to get back so I can start recording my demo. Since coming here, I've had a lot of inspiration."

"Like you're gothic girlfriend?" Duncan asked.

"Okay, that's enough." Amanda said. "Look, we're all a little tired. How about we head in for the night?" Everyone agreed.

"I hope this is over with soon." Jennifer said. "For some reason, I can't shake this feeling that something bad's about to happen."

"It's probably just you." Amanda said. They headed back in, but Jennifer was still unsure.


	22. Heather

The gang was just hanging out by the pool, when a sudden scream was heard over a hundred miles away. They all looked at each other. "What was that?" Trent asked.

"That sounded like Heather." LeShawna pointed out.

"And from the sound of things, she probably just lost the contest." Beth said.

"Seems like her karma finally got to her." Lindsay said.

"Okay, guys. I know that we all dislike Heather, but we can't stoop to her level." Amanda told them. "Otherwise, karma will be coming back to kick all of us in the butt."

"True, but that doesn't mean we still can't tell her off." Eva said.

"I can't believe Chris actually let us in on the challenge." Duncan said. "With the dares we came up with, there's no way she would've been able to last long."

"As much as it kills me to say it, Amanda's right." Cody said. "We may not like Heather, but that doesn't mean we can't avoid her."

After about half an hour later, Heather arrived. Parts of her hair were shaved off and very little was left. Some of the others were trying not to laugh. "Heather, sorry about what happened." Amanda said. "But, welcome to our resort."

"Uh, after getting my head shaved, all I need is something to cover up this bad hairdo." Heather said.

"I think we can arrange that." Amanda said. "Jen, can you take care of her?"

"Sure thing. I think I can help in our signature hair salon. It's inside." Jennifer said. Heather followed her.

"Yo, Heather!" Heather looked around and saw all of her competition. "Once you're done in there, you're gonna have to deal with us!"

"Ignore them." Jennifer said. "They're just really steamed about everything that you did on the island."

Outside, the others were talking. "Man, I can't believe the Queen of Mean is here." Beth said.

"Then again, didn't we want her to lose the competition because of that?" Katie pointed out.

"True. In a way, it's like her being here is good because now either Gwen or Owen will win instead of her." Geoff pointed out.

"As long as she doesn't try to sabotage them." Courtney said.

In the salon, Heather was sitting in front of a mirror. "I know this seems a little redundant, but we needed to shave off the rest of your hair."

"What?" Heather asked, scared because of what happened.

"Don't worry, I've got a wig right here. It'll cover you." Jennifer said. "Now, just close your eyes. It'll be over before you know it." Five minutes later, all her hair was gone and she was wearing a wig.

"Wow, it looks awesome." Heather said. "It looks almost like my real hair."

"I thought you'd like it." Jennifer said. "You should come out with the others. Amanda has an announcement."

The others were sitting around waiting when Heather came out. They were all giving her an angry look. She just sat down and ignored them. "Okay, now that everyone's here…" Amanda said. Everyone turned their attention to her. "I have some big news. Chris is inviting you back to the island for a live showing of the final challenge."

"No way!" Lindsay said.

"That's so cool!" Izzy said.

"You will all be heading back to the campgrounds in a few days. Until then, you're free to hang out here." Amanda said. The others started talking, excited.

"I can't believe we're allowed to go back." Courtney said.

"We get to go cheer our friends on. It's awesome." Bridgette said.

"I'm totally going to cheer Gwen on." Trent said.

"I hope she goes down." Heather said.

"If you even try anything, all of us will stop you." LeShawna pointed out.

That night, Amanda and Jennifer were on the dock. "I can't believe we're going home soon."

"Yeah, I've been looking forward to seeing my boyfriend again." Jennifer said. "It feels like it's been so long."

"No matter what happens when we go home, we've still got each other's backs." Amanda said.

"Thanks, Amanda." Jennifer said.

"Well, it's almost our last night with the contestants. How about we head in for a kareoke party?" Amanda asked. They headed in to join the others. A few days later, they headed back to the island for the finale.


End file.
